Starting Over
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when a newly separated Derek and Penelope are pulled back together when their daughter is hurt, will they be able to work things out or will they be apart forever
1. Chapter 1

Starting Over-Ch 1

Derek Morgan ran his hand over his face as he looked down at the papers in his hand, he couldn't believe that after 7 years of marriage and two beautiful daughters his marriage was falling apart. He sighed as he glanced over at the family picture on his desk, he picked it up and ran his finger over his wifes face and said, "I love you baby girl, you might not believe it now but I do".

He then silently ran his finger over his 7 year old daughter Francesca Grace and said, "daddy loves you", he then grinned as he looked at the beautiful 2 year old in his wifes arms and said, "you girls are the light of my life. Brittney Marie was their 2 year old, she was the spitting image of her beautiful mom with her daddys smile and she had all of her uncles especially Reid wrapped around her fingers.

Penelope was sitting in her lair working on a search for B team when she glances up at the pictures sitting on her desk, she grins as she looks at the picture of Derek holding Grace on his shoulders while tickling Brittney and says, "what happened hotstuff, we were so happy". She sighed as she looked down at the copy of the seperation papers laying on the desk.

She loved Derek with all her heart, she always would, he was the love of her life and that would never ever change, Derek had reluctantly agreed to move out a few months ago but he still remained a very large part of their daughters lives. He was there everynight that the team was in town tucking both of the girls in for the night and making sure that all of his girls remained safe was his top priority now and forever.

Penelope bit down on her lip as she remembered the last interlude her and Derek shared and it was a few nights after he agreed to move out, he had just tucked the girls and headed downstairs in search of Penelope. When he walked into the kitchen he heard her crying in the game room, he had to see what was wrong with her so he made his way toward the game room.

He stepped inside and saw her in tears, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her, she tensed up at first but quickly relaxed in his arms, he kissed the top of her head and said, "what's wrong baby girl"?, she looked up at him and said, "I don't know what happened to us, we had everything Derek and then it was just, it was just gone".

He cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you baby girl, you and our daughters are my life and that will never change", she said, "I love you to hotstuff, you are the other piece of my heart". She leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against his, Derek instantly responded by deepening the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

Their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart, he whispered, "I want you Penelope, I want you so much", she bit down on her lip and said, "I want you to Derek but we, but we can't". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "but we can beautiful, we most definitley can" and then he captured her in another passionate kiss.

Clothes went flying across the room as the couple made slow and passionate love on the floor of the game room, about half an hour later Derek collapsed on the floor beside her and said, "I love you baby girl". She looked over at him and smiled and as tears streamed down her face she said, "I love you to Derek but this, this was a mistake".

He raised up and said, "how can you say that, what we just did was amazing and proves that we are destined to be together", she wiped her eyes and said, "what about Savannah"?, he blew out a breath and said, "I told you Penelope, there is nothing between me and Savannah, she was the doctor on call the night I got shot".

She said, "what about all the calls and the meetings you had Derek, you can't look me in the eyes and tell me that they weren't with her", he opened his mouth and said, "you're right they were her but I don't now or will I ever want Savannah". `She stood up and started getting dressed and said, "if that's true then she wouldn't have answered your cell that night when you were supposedly working".

He stood up and grabbed her by the hands and said, "nothing happened, I never cheated on you, I would never cheat on you", she laughed and said, "yeah right Derek, yeah right, if there is nothing between you why did she call me looking for you"?, he put his hands on her shoulders and said, "she's been helping me".

She laughed and said, "oh I bet she has", he said, "baby", she said, "please go Derek", he said, "but Penelope we just made love", she said, "no Derek, we just had sex". Penelope then watched as Derek quickly got dressed and headed toward the front door, he stopped and turned around and said, "I love you now and will as long as I live and I will never stop trying to get you back, not ever" before walking out the front door.

Penelope was pulled back to reality with the ringing of her cell, she looked down and saw that it was Graces school and said, "hello", the voice on the other end said, "Mrs. Morgan this is Mr. Eden from your daughters school". Penelope said, "yes Mr. Eden what can I do for you"?,as she stood to her feet and a few seconds later tears were streaming down her face and she said, "no not my baby, not my baby". 


	2. Chapter 2

Starting Over-Ch 2

Derek knocked on Penelopes open door and said, "Penelope", he then saw tears streaming down her face and walked over to her, she stood up and when her legs started giving out he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She looked up at him and said, "Gr Gr Grace", he said, "what's wrong with Grace"?, she reached the phone to Derek and he said, "this is Derek Morgan".

Derek then listened as Mr. Eden said, "Mr. Morgan your daughter was gone with her class today on a field trip and while they were enroute back to the school a few minutes ago their bus was hit head on by a drunk driver". Derek said, "is she, is our daughter dead"?, he said, "no sir but she is critical and on the way to Quantico County Hospital right now".

Penelope looked up and listened as Derek said, "we'll be right there", she said, "is she, is our baby dead"?, he said, "no baby girl, she's not dead but we need to get to Quantico County now". She grabbed her things as they headed out toward the elevator, Reid looked up and saw Penelope crying and headed over to the elevator.

Derek filled him in on what had happened, he said, "I'll tell the rest of the team and we will meet you at the hospital". Penelope looked at Reid and said,  
"Brit". Reid said, "don't worry JJ and I will get her", she wiped her eyes and said, "thank you Spencer" he nodded his head and said, "she's going to be fine guys, she's strong and a fighter just like the two of you", they nodded their heads yes as the doors started closing.

After the doors closed Reid ran over and started filing the rest of the team in on what was happening, Hotch said, "I'll call and see if I can find out about the driver and I'll meet you at the hospital as soon as I can". JJ said, "I'll go get Brit", Reid nodded his head yes in agreement as he watched his beautiful wife running toward the elevator.

Emily said, "Spence I'll stay with Aaron, you, Dave, Jayje and Brit head on over and we'll be there as soon as we can", he took a deep breath and said, "I don't know what they would do if anything happened to her". Emily said, "she's going to be fine Spence, she has to be", he nodded his head and said, "I hope so Em, I hope so".

A few minutes later Derek and Penelope ran into the ER and straight over to the nurses desk, she looked up and Derek said, "our daughter Grace, I mean our daughter Francesca Grace Morgan was brought in, she was in the bus accident". The nurse said, "she's in room 1 right around the the corner", Derek intertwined fingers with his wife as they ran toward their daughters room.

When they stepped inside she was hooked up to so many machines and the room was filled with the sound of the monitors, they made their way over to the bed and Penelope walked over and put her daughters hand in hers and said, "please be alright Grace, please". The doctor walked over to them and Derek said, "how is she"?, the doctor said, "right now she is listed in critical condition.

Penelope said, "what are her injuries"?, the doctor said, "she has head trauma from hitting her head on the seat in front of her, she has a broken arm, a ruptured spleen and a couple of cracked ribs". Derek said, "what are you going to do"?, she said, "right now we need to run a CT Scan and some X-Rays to see just how extensive her injuries are", they nodded their heads in agreement.

Derek said, "what's going to happen after you get your test results"?, the doctor put her hand on his shoulder and said, "if the results are like I'm thinking they are going to be your daughter will need surgery". Penelope said, "surgery, oh my god my poor baby", the doctor said, "I'm afraid that pressure is building up in her brain causing swelling".

Penelope said, "and the surgeyr will help bring the swelling down"?, she nodded her head and said, "in most cases yes but we will have to wait and see what the tests show". Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "she's going to be alright, she's going to be alright", she looked up at him and said, "I can't lose her to Derek, I just can't".

He kissed her gently and said, "you haven't lost me and you're not going to lose Grace either", the doctor said, "we need to take Grace down for her tests now". Penelope and Derek kissed their daughter on the top of the head and told their daughter how much they loved her before she was wheeled out of the room for her tests.

The doctor said, "these tests will take a few hours but just as soon as the tests are done I will come and talk to you"?, Penelope and Derek nervousle nodded their heads and Derek said, "thank you " before the doctor turned and headed up the hall following the gurney Grace was on through a set of huge double doors at the end of the corridor.

Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "the rest of the team should be here by now", Penelope said, "Brit, I need to see Brit", he intertwined their fingers as they headed out toward the waiting room.


	3. Chapter 3

Starting Over-Ch 3

When they walked into the waiting room they saw the team sitting there and Britney was sleeping peacefully in Reids arms, Penelope not wanting to wake the little girl up walked over and kissed her on the top of the head and whispered, "I love you" before sitting down beside JJ. Hotch said, "how is she"?, Derek spent the next several minutes filling everybody in on wht had happened.

JJ said, "she's a fighter Garcie, she'll be fine", Penelope wiped away tears and said, "I can't lose her Jayje, I just can't", JJ wrapped her arm around Penelope and said, "you won't lose her, you just wait and see, she's going to be as good as new soon". Emily said, "any idea how long the tests are going to take"?, Derek said, "the doctor said that they would take a while but when they were over she would come and talk to us".

Dave leaned in and said, "I called your mom and her and your sisters will be here soon", he put his hand on Daves shoulder and said, "thanks man, we really appreciate it". He smiled and said, "how's kitten holding up"?, he glanced over his shoulder and said, "she isn't, she's just barely and I mean barely hanging on Rossi and she's afraid to let me in".

Dave said, "just give her a little time, she loves you", he nodded his head and said, "I know Dave, I know", Hotch said, "is there anything we can do to help her"?, Reid looked up and said, "we can donate blood". Penelope said, "she has A positive", Derek said, "so do I", JJ and Dave said in unison, "me to", Reid said, "maybe heading to the blood bank might be a good idea", they nodded their heads in agreement.

As they headed up the hall Derek stopped and said, "if you hear anything", Penelope weakly smiled at him and said, "I'll call you I promise", he sighed and gently squeezed her shoulders before following JJ and Dave up the hall. Reid looked over at her and said, "how are you holding up Garcia"?, she wiped her eyes and said, "I'm not my heap of gray matter, I'm not".

Emily said, "how about some tea"?, she shook her head and said, "no thanks honey", Hotch said, "how long has it been since you've had anything to eat or to drink"?, she said, "not long ago, it was about 8:00". Reid said, "Garcia it's almost 5:00", she looked down at her watch and said, "is it really, I guess I lost track of time".

Hotch said, "I'll go grab you some tea and a sandwich", she opened her mouth and Emily said, "you need to keep up your strength PG", she sighed and nodded her head and said, "thanks bossman". He smiled and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes", Emily said, "I'll go with you Aaron", Penelope and Reid sat there and watched as their friends headed toward the cafeteria.

Penelope looked at Reid and said, "I don't know what to do Spencer", he said, "is it something other than aboutrace"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes it is". He patted Brittney on the back and said, "what's up, maybe there is something I can do to help", she stood up and walked across the waiting room and said, "I found out something yesterday".

Reid said, "what did you find out", she said, "something that could change everything", he said, "is it something bad or something good"?, she said, "I think it's something good". He said, "you know that you can tell me anything", she sat back down beside him and said, "I know Spencer, it's just, well it's just hard to say this", Spencer took a deep breath as he waited for Penelope to tell him what she was talking about.

Derek looked at Dave and said, "what if I lose my baby girl"?, he said, "she's a fighter, she is so much like you and kitten", Derek halfheartedly laughed and said, "she's innocent Dave, she's never bothered anybody, she's 7 years old for crying out loud". JJ looked up and said, "has anybody heard what happened to the driver of the truck that hit the bus"?, Dave said, "he didn't make it, he died on the way to the hospital".

Derek looked up and said, "why was he out on the road, he hit a bus carrying 30 kids, 30 Rossi, why would somebody do something like that to kids"?, Dave said, "I don't know Morgan, I just don't know". The nurse smiled as she put the bandaids on their arms and handed them some juice and a couple of cookies and said, "eat the cookies and drink the juice, it will help with the weak feeling", they nodded their heads as they started drinking the juice as they all headed out the door.

Penelope said, "well several weeks ago something happened", he said, "Garcia you're scaring me, what happened"?, she said, "Derek came over and one thing led to another and we". He said, "I get it but what's wrong with that, maybe the two of you can work things out", she said, "if only it were that simple Reid".

He said, "what else is there"?, she swallowed hard and said, "I'm pregnant", Derek said, "YOU'RE WHAT"


	4. Chapter 4

Starting Over-Ch 4

Penelope jumped up and said, "I I I", he smiled down at her as he put his hand on her stomach and said, "another baby, we're going to have another baby"?, she nodded her head yes. He said, "why didn't you tell me"?, she said, "I just found out yesterday and with the way things have been between us with the seperation and everything, I wasn't sure how you would feel".

He pulled her into his arms and said, "I will love this baby, I already love this baby", she wiped away a tear and said, "really"?, he said, "yes really and we will work things out because I'm not going to lose my family". She pulled away and walked over to the window and stood looking out over the park that was across the street.

Derek walked over and said, "how far along are you"?, she said, "about 10 weeks", he smiled and said, "the gameroom"?, she looked up at him and nodded her head yes. He said, "please don't tell me that you regret us making love that day because I don't", she said, "no Derek, no I don't regret it, not now or not ever".

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I have been so lonely without you and the girls", she said, "we've missed you to", he opened his mouth to speak and that is when Brit woke up and started crying for Penelope. She walked over to the little girl and said, "it's okay princess, mommas here, mommas here", Derek stood there watching as Penelope wrapped their 2 year old lovingly in her arms and rocked her back and forth.

Emily walked over to Derek and said, "how's she doing"?, he shook his head and said, "not good Em, not good at all and all this stress isn't good for her or the baby". Emily put her hand on his shoulder and said, "she's a lot stronger than you think Derek", he sighed as he looked over at his wife and daughter and said, "I can't lose them Em, none of them, I just can't.

Emily said, "you won't, you love Penelope and those girls more than life itself and they know it, just take things slow and everything will be back to normal soon". Derek glanced over at the door and saw his mom and sisters walking into the room, Fran walked over and threw her arms around Derek and said, "how is my girl"?, Derek said, "she's still have tests, we don't know anything else yet".

Sarah said, "what happened, Dave said that her bus was hit", Derek said, "a drunk driver hit her bus and he could have killed everybody on that bus", Desiree said, "was anybody killed"?, he nodded his head yes and said, "the drunk driver was killed on impact, there were some serious injuries but several of the kids have gone home already".

Penelope smiled as she saw Fran walk over and sit down beside her, Brittney smiled shyly and said, "nannaaaaaaaaaaaa", Fran held out her arms and the little girl practically jumped into her arms and wrapped her arms around Frans neck. Sarah said, "how are you holding up honey"?, she said, "not to good, why don't they come and tell us something"?. Fran said, "they will be out just as soon as they know something".

Reid walked over and Penelope said, "Spencer how long has she been gone for testing"?, he said, "3 hours 23 minutes and 26 seconds", he looked at Penelope and said, "the doctor should be coming soon Garcia". She sighed and said, "I hope so because all this not knowing is making me worry more and worry isn't good for the baby".

Fran and the girls looked at Penelope and Fran said, "baby, what baby"?, Penelope put her hand on her stomach and said, "I found out yesterday that I'm around 10 weeks along". Fran hugged her daughter in law with one hand and said, "that's great news", Sarah and Desi smiled and said in unison, "congratulations girlie".

Desi said, "how are things with you and Derek"?, she sighed and said, "we are trying to work things out but right now the only thing I can focus on is my sweet sweet Grace". Everybody stood up when the doctor walked into the room and said, "if you will all follow me I have the results of her test", everybody stood up and followed the doctor down the hall and into the conference room.

The doctor pointed at the X-rays and CT Scan and said, "this here and here are blood clots that have formed after the accident", Derek said, "what can we do about them"?, she said, "they are putting a lot of pressure on her brain, right now what we need to do is reduce the swelling and give her brain a chance to start healing".

Penelope looked at Reid and he said, "Gracie needs surgery", Penelope said, "what are her chances"?, the doctor looked at Reid and nodded her head as he said, "about 50/50 with the surgery and 80/20 of her not surviving without it". Derek said, "can't you try blood thinners"?, she said, "we can if that is the way you want us to go but that will waste precious time".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "what do you think baby girl"?, she said, "50/50 sounds better than a 20% chance without it", she then looked at the doctor and said, "can we all see her please before you take her"?, she smiled and nodded her head yes and she said, "follow me please". Derek and Penelope intertwined their fingers as everybody followed the doctor into a room.

When Penelope saw her daughter hooked up to all of those machines she broke down and buried her face into Dereks chest, as they stood beside their daughters bedside she said, "please hang on baby, please, you can't leave momma and daddy". Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "everybody's here princess,  
all of your aunts and uncles and grandma Fran is here and we all love you".

The doctor walked over and said, "I would like to give you more time but we need to get her to OR as soon as possible", Penelope and Derek gently kissed their daughter on the forehead and whispered, "we love you" before the nurses wheeled the gurney out of the room and down the hall. The last thing that they all got to see was the top of Graces head as they disappeared through the double doors at the end of the hall.

Penelope wrapped her arms around Derek and said, "she has to be alright Derek, she has to be", he wrapped his arms tight around her and said, "she will be baby girl, I promise" as they all turned and made their way back to the waiting room to wait on news of their daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Starting Over-Ch 5

When the family reached the waiting room Brittney leaned over and said, "daddddddddy", he pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek and said, "there's daddys little angel". She laid her head down and put her thumb into her mouth and started sucking, Penelope looked at them and smiled as she brushed some hair out of her daughters eyes.

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "mommy and daddy love you and will do anything to keep you and your sissy safe", the little girl closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. Fran put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "honey maybe you should sit down and rest"?, she sighed and said, "you're right Fran but", Fran wrapped her arms around Penelope and rocked her back and forth as the tears streamed down her broken daughter in laws cheeks.

Derek wrapped his arms tighter around his sleeping daughter, he wanted to keep her safe, he sighed as he laid his head down on his daughters and closed his eyes. Sarah said, "Penelope is there anything I can get you, some coffee or tea"?, she wiped her eyes and said, "tea sounds great, thanks Sarah", she smiled at her sister in law and said, "I'll be right back".

Desiree said, "hang on a minute Sarah, I'll go with", Derek opened his eyes in time to see his sisters heading toward the elevator, he looked down and saw that Brit was sleeping. He motioned for Reid to hand him the carseat, he stood up and and gently laid her down and kissed the top of her head and said, "daddy and mommy love you princess".

Derek then walked over to the window and looked out, Dave walked over and said, "she's your daughter Morgan, she'll be fine", he ran his hand over the top of his head and said, "I can't lose her Rossi". He said, "you won't, soon she will be up running around playing with Jack and Henry", he said, "I hope you're right man".

Penelope looked up and saw Derek across the room and said, "I don't know what to do Fran", she said, "honey right now you and Derek need to be strong, Grace is going to be fine, she's a fighter just like you and her daddy". She smiled and said, "thank you for coming", she said, "of course, she's my grandaughter,  
nothing would keep us away".

She took a deep breath and said, "it feels like the world is closing in on me here, there is no air", Fran said, "why don't you and Derek go outside and get some air and I promise if we hear anything I'll come and get you myself". she gently squeezed her hand and said, "that sounds like a good idea", she then glanced over at Brittney and JJ said, "don't worry we'll keep an eye on her, go on outside and get some air".

Penelope nodded her head as she walked over to Derek, Dave smiled and kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "how are you holding up kitten"?, she took a deep breath and said, "one minute at a time Dave, one minute at a time". He said, "if you need anything all you have to do is ask", she smiled and nodded her head and said, "thanks for everything", he nodded his head and said, "I love you and those babies and I would do anything for any of you", he then turned and walked over and sat down beside Fran.

Penelope reached out and intertwined fingers with Derek and said, "why don't we go outside and get some air"?, he said, "I don't know", she said, "a little air will do us some good and your mom promised if they told them anything about Grace that she would come and get us". He gently squeezed her hand and said,  
"some fresh air sounds good".

Fran glanced up and smiled as she watched her son and daughter in law walking out of the room hand in hand, she sighed as she felt Daves arm wrap snuggly around her. She laid her head down and smiled as Dave kissed her on the top of the head and whispered, "everything's going to be alright Bella, just you wait and see".

Derek and Penelope walked outside and sat down on one of the benches and she said, "she just has to be alright Derek, she just has to", he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer and said, "she will be fine sweetness". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you baby girl", she looked up and said, "I love you to", the next thing she felt was his lips on hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Starting Over-Ch 6

When they pulled apart he caressed her cheek and said, "I love you and our girls more than anything on this earth and I promise you that nothing and I mean nothing happened between me and Savannah". She smiled as she rested her forehead against his and said, "I believe you handsome, I truly do that's why I was wondering something".

He looked at her and said, "wondering about what"?, she said, "when Grace gets better and comes home, I was hoping that you would come back home", he smiled and said, "I would love to but are you sure"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm sure". He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and they pulled apart when they heard a voice saying, "what do you think you're doing"?, Derek rolled his eyes and said, "Savannah what do you want"?, she sat down beside him and said, "your daughter is hurt and I'm your girlfriend so of course I'm going to be here".

Penelope stood up and said, "get away, NOW", Savannah stood up and said, "who do you think you are"?, she said, "I'm his wife, who do you think you are"?, she wrapped her arm around Derek and said, "I'm his girlfriend". Derek pulled away from her and said, "NO YOU AREN'T", she said, "Derek we have been together every night for the past several weeks so of course I'm your girlfriend".

Penelope looked at Derek and then Savannah and said, "for your information Derek has been out of town with the rest of the team on a case and they didn't get home until yesterday". Savannah said, "well I", Derek looked at her and said, "we never have been together and we never will be, now I suggest that you listen to MY WIFE and go".

Savannah said, "but", Penelope jumped forward and Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "GO SAVANNAH, NOW", she said, "you two deserve each other",  
she then turned and walked away. Derek said, "I'm so sorry about that", Penelope said, "handsome it isn't your fault and I'm so sorry for ever doubting you when you", he silenced her by pressing his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, she smiled as she laid her head down on his chest, as they stood there wrapped in each others arms they said a silent prayer that Grace was going to be fine and back to herself in no time. They sat there wrapped in each others arms for a long time just being there for each other as they waited for news of their daughter before they headed back inside.

Seconds turned into minutes that turned into hours and soon Grace had been in surgery for almost 7 hours, Penelope stood up and stretched as she finished the 5th cup of tea. She walked over to the window and sighed wondering when they were going to hear something about Grace, Sarah and Desiree had taken Brit home so that she could have her bath before bedtime.

JJ and Emily walked over and JJ said, "Garcie how are you holding up"?, she said, "every minute that we don't hear anything it's like a piece of my heart is being ripped out of my chest". Emily said, "we should be hearing something soon but don't they say no news is good news"?, she swallowed hard and nodded her head yes.

Reid looked at Derek and said, "how are you and Penelope"?, Derek smiled at him and said, "we're getting back together, she asked me to move back home with her and the girls". Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "that's great news", he said, "yeah it is, I was so afraid pretty boy", Reid said, "well you don't have to worry about that anymore", Derek sighed happily and nodded his head yes in agreement.

JJ and Emily were sitting beside their friend when Emily said, "so did getting some fresh air help"?, she glanced over her shoulder and couldn't help but smile when Derek winked at her. She said, "I asked Derek to move back home", JJ said, "that's great Garcie", she said, "I fell like such a fool for ever doubting Derek".

Emily said, "well that's all over with now and you and your hotstuff are back together now", she giggled and said, "so true my raven haired beauty", JJ looked down at her watch and said, "it's been almost 8 hours, what's taking them so long"?, Reid gently squeezed her shoulders and said, "it shouldn't be much longer now Jayje".

Everyone looked up when they saw the doctor walking toward them, Penelope said, "ho ho how is she"?,Penelopes heart dropped when the doctor said, "I have some good news and I have some bad news".


	7. Chapter 7

Starting Over-Ch 7

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope as the doctor said, "Grace is a strong little girl, she is definitley a fighter", Penelope said, "were you able to relieve some of the pressure in her brain"?, the doctor said, "we were and we were also able to stop several bleeders". Derek said, "what about her arm and ribs"?, the doctor said, "her arm was indeed broken and so were her ribs".

Derek said, "when can we see her"?, she said, "not until in the morning I'm afraid", Penelope said, "please let us just see her for a minute, please", she thought for a minute and said, "I normally don't do this but I can let you two go and see her for just a minute". Penelope smiled and said, "thank you so much".

The doctor smiled and said, "you can only stay for a few minutes because right now what she needs more than anything is rest", they both nodded their heads as they followed her back to recovery. They stopped outside her door and the doctor said, "she is on the ventillator but that is only for a little while,  
where her ribs are broken it is hard for her to breath so we are helping her for a while".

Penelope said, "will she be alright"?, the doctor said, "I'm not going to lie to you Mrs. Morgan, what her little body went through was a very bad trauma and it is going to take quite a while for her to completely recover". Derek said, "will she need physical therapy"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "it is possible on the arm because of where the break is".

Derek said, "what about her spleen"?, she sighed and said, "I had to remove it and as she gets older she will be more suseptable to infections so she will have to be extremely careful". Derek and Penelope intertwined fingers as they headed inside to see their daughter, once they stepped inside the room they quickly made their way to her bedside.

Derek walked to one side of the bed and Penelope the other, the sight of their daughter laying there fighting for her life broke their heart, they weren't use to seeing her laying so still and with her little arm in a cast and her hooked up to all of those machines she looked pitiful. Derek leaned down and gently kissed her forehead and said, "momma and daddy are here princess and we love you".

Penelope brushed some hair out of her daughters eyes and said, "daddy's right baby girl, you are so brave and momma and daddy and nana Fran and all of your aunts and uncles love you and want you to get better". Derek ran his finger over her cheek and said, "daddy is so sorry that you got hurt princess, so so sorry".

Penelope wiped tears away and said, "how about when you get better all of us go somewhere on a vacation, how about somewhere like Disney World"?, she looked at Derek and said, "she looks so frail laying there Derek". He took a deep breath and said, "in a few days she will be doing a lot better and then maybe in a couple of weeks we can take her home".

The doctor walked into the room and said, "she will be here in recovery for several more hours and then we will be moving her to her room and I have already made arrangements so that you can both stay with her the entire time". Penelope smiled at her and said, "thank you", she said, "the next several days are going to be hard and crucial for Grace"

Derek said, "what are her chances"?, the doctor said, "right now about 50/50 but those odds are better than they were when she was brought in here", she looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "the next 24 to 48 hours critical for her". Derek walked over to Penelope and intertwined fingers with her as they turned and followed the doctor out into the hall.

Penelope stood there for a few seconds and then everything started to spin, Derek said, "baby girl are you alright?, she put her hand on her .and said, "I don't feel so good". The doctor said, "Mrs. Morgan what's wrong"?, she said, "dizzy, I'm so dizzy" and a few seconds later she collapsed in Dereks arms as the doctor said, "WE NEED SOME HELP HERE STAT".

Derek watched helplessly as the doctors and nurses worked feverishly on his wife


	8. Chapter 8

Starting Over-Ch 8

Derek stepped back and watched as they quickly assessed Penelopes condition and lifted her up onto the gurney, he said, "what's wrong, what happened"?, the doctor said, "I'm going to order bloodwork and do some tests". Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "she's 10 weeks pregnant do you think that something is wrong with the baby"?, the doctor put her hand oh his shoulder and said, "I will let you know something just as soon as I know something".

He looked up at her and said, "can I stay with her"?, she shook her head and said, "I'm afraid not", he said, "he leaned over and kissed Penelope on the forehead and said, "I love you baby girl" and he stood there watching as Penelope disappeared through the double doors at the end of the hall. He looked at his daughter one more time through the door before turning and heading back to the waiting room.

Fran saw Derek coming toward them alone and said, "where's Penelope"?, he said, "we were on our way back out here and she got dizzy and passed out they are doing bloodwork and tests on her right now". Reid said, "about 24.3% of pregnant women experience anemia durning pregnancy", Derek said, "what can they do for her if that is what is wrong"?, he said, "rest and medication".

Fran said, "she's going to be alright honey", he looked at her and said, "what if it's something serious, what if something serious is wrong with her or with the baby". JJ said, "Spence is probably right Morgan, I was anemic when I was pregnant with Henry and I'm fine", he took a deep breath and said, "first our daughter is hurt and now something is wrong with Penelope".

Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "Penelope is going to be fine, she's a fighter", Derek nodded his head and said, "I don't know what I would do if something happened to her Dave". He said, "you aren't going to lose her or Grace", he blew out a breath and said, "you're right, you're right", he looked at Reid and said, "how long will it take to do the testing on her"?, Reid said, "probably less than an hour".

Derek looked at his mom and said, "how's Brit doing"?, Fran grinned and said, "she's great, she woke up about half an hour ago and had some breakfast and Desi said that they would take her to the park and let her play later". Derek nodded his head and said, "thanks momma", she kissed her so on the cheek and said, "why don't I go and get you some coffee"?, he sighed and said, "yeah caffeine sounds good".

Dave looked at Fran and said, "I go with you Fran", she smiled as they turned and headed toward the cafeteria, Hotch walked over to Derek and said, "how is Grace"?, Derek said, "she's in recovery for a few hours and then they are going to move her to her room". Hotch said, "I know what it's like when your child is hurt".

Derek nodded his head and said, "I know you do, I still remember when Jack was hurt a couple of years ago in that car accident with Em", he sighed and said,  
"I could have lost them both Morgan but they are still here putting up with me". Derek laughed when Emily wrapped her arms around Hotch and said, "and here is where we are staying", he grinned as he kissed her gently on the lips.

Derek smiled when Fran handed him a cup of coffee, he kissed her on the cheek and said, "thanks momma", she winked at him and said, "anytime baby boy", she then sat down and crossed her legs as everybody sat and waited on news of Penelope. Reid wrapped his arm around JJ and kissed her cheek and said, "how are you holding up Jayje"?, she looked at him and said, "I'm worried about Garcie, how much longer can it take Spence"?, he looked down at his watch and then said, "it should only be a few more minutes".

Fran looked over at her son who was sitting deep in thought and said to Dave, "I hope that Penelope and the baby are going to be alright", Dave kissed her gently on the lips and said, "kitten is a fighter and she is going to be fine and so is the baby". Fran smiled up at him and said, "thanks Dave, I really needed to hear that", he winked at her as she laid her head down on his chest.

Derek sat there thinking about everything that had happened over the past few months and how close he came to losing Penelope, he sighed and then glanced up at the door to see the doctor walking toward him.


	9. Chapter 9

Starting Over-Ch 9

Derek took a deep breath as the doctor said, "she is anemic, a little dehydrated and suffering from a kidney infection", Derek said, "and the baby, what about the baby"?, she smiled and said, "everything seems fine with the baby, the pregnancy is progressing normally". Derek sighed happily and said, "when can I see her"?, the doctor said, "I wanted to admit her and keep her overnight for observation but she didn't want any part of that so she should be out in a few minutes".

Derek looked up at the doctor when she said, "just make sure that she takes her medications", he nodded his head and said, "don't worry I will", it was then that they looked up and saw Penelope coming toward them. Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "how are you feeling baby girl"?, she smiled and said, "I'm thirsty and tired but doing okay".

The doctor said, "just remember to take your medication and drink plenty of water and for a few days drinking some cranberry juice might be a good idea, it will help to flush your kidneys". She smiled and said, "I will do anything to keep this baby safe", she rubbed her stomach and looked lovingly into the eyes of her husband.

Derek shook hands with the doctor and said, "thank you for everything", she said, "I'm glad that I was able to help", Penelope said, "when can we see our daughter again"?, she looked at her watch and said, "why don't you go get something to eat and drink and then when you get back I'll let you all go in and see her".

Penelope smiled and said, "deal", Derek grinned and said, "that sounds fair", she grinned and said, "if you need anything just let the nurses at the station know". Derek nodded his head yes as everybody turned and headed toward the elevator at the end of the hall, once they stepped inside Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "I love you baby girl", she looked up and said, "I love you to handsome" and they sighed as the doors closed.

A few minutes later everybody is walking into the little cafe across the street from the hospital, Hotch and Dave pushed two tables together and everybody sat down. The waitress walked over to take their order, Penelope looked at Reid and said, "I don't really like cranberry juice Spencer", he said, "why don't you dilute it with grape or apple juice"?, she said, "will it still help"?, he said, "yes, mixing it with another juice only helps with the taste not the potency", she grinned as she ordered cran grape juice while they were waiting on their food.

Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "you really scared me today sweetness", she said, "I'm sorry handsome", he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "the only thing that matters is that you and the baby are alright". She grinned as he slid his free hand down on her stomach, she put her hand on top of his and said, "I love you", he ?winked at her and said, "I love you to goddess".

About half an hour later Penelope sighed and said, "I guess I was hungrier than I thought I was", Reid said, "about 94% of the nutrients you just ingested will aid in the developement of the baby". Penelope grinned and said, "thanks Reid", he took the last sip of his tea and said, "anytime Garcia", Derek wiped his mouth and pushed his plate back and said, "that was delicious".

Hotch said, "the food here is amazing", Emily said, "especially the roastbeef", Penelope said, "I''m not much on meat", JJ smiled as Penelope said, "well not usually but today for some reason I ordered meat and it was delicious". Hotch and Reid in unison said, "cravings", Dave reached under the table and intertwined fingers with Fran and whispered, "you look so beautiful".

Derek smiled seeing how close they were becomming, he had never really thought about his mom dating another man but he could see that her being with Dave was making her happy so as long as she was happy with Dave he was happy. They all stood up and Dave said, "this one's on me", Penelope said, "but", he said, "no butts kitten", she smiled and kissed his cheek before he walked toward the counter.

Derek walked over to his mom and said, "momma are you happy"?, she glanced over her shoulder at Dave and said, "yes baby boy I am", he said, "you and Dave make a cute couple". Fran said, "I haven't felt this way since your father died", Derek hugged her and said, "being in love looks good on you momma", she grinned and said, "thank you sweetie".

Dave met the rest of the team at the door and happily intertwined fingers with his girlfriend as they all stepped out onto the street


	10. Chapter 10

Starting Over-Ch 10

When Derek and Penelope walked over toward the waiting room they smiled when they saw the doctor walking toward them, Penelope said, "how's Grace"?, the doctor said, "she's in her room and right now she is listed as critical but stable". Derek said, "can we see her now"?, the doctor nodded her head yes and said, "she's in room 400".

Derek and Penelope thanked the doctor again before everybody headed toward the elevator, once they stepped inside Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and rested his chin on the top of her head. When the doors opened on the fourth floor everybody stepped off and headed toward her door, Penelope opened the door and stepped inside first.

She walked over to her daughters bed and leaned down and gently kissed her on the top of the head and said, "we'er all here sweetie, we're all here", she then looked up at the monitors and took a deep breath as the sound of the beeping machines filled the room. Derek kissed his daughter on the forehead and said, "we all love you princess".

Fran walked over and said, "hi sweetie, you need to get better so that you can help me in the kitchen, I miss my little helper", one by one everybody made their way over to the bed and said hi to the little girl. Derek kept watching his daughters chest going up and down as the ventillator did it's job, he then closed his eyes and said a silent prayer that his daughter was going to be alright.

Dave wrapped his arms around Fran and said, "she's going to be fine Fran, she's a fighter like her mom and dad", Fran wiped her eyes and said, "I know you're right but she's so small Dave, she's so small". Dave kissed the top of her head as she buried her head in his chest, JJ looked down at the little girl and then at Penelope and Derek and her heart went out to them knowing how seriously hurt their daughter was.

Penelope said, "momma and daddy are going to be right here by your side the entire time, we aren't going to go anywhere", she then put her hand in Graces and gently squeezed it and said, "I love you so much Grace and when you wake up mommy and daddy have some news for you". Derek stood beside Penelope and started down at his daughter and his heart broke in half because he knew that she would have a long road to recovery.

The team stayed with Derek and Penelope for several hours before JJ walked over and whispered, "Garcie we're going to head out for a while but if you need anything or if anything changes please call us". Penelope hugged her friend and said, "thank you so much for everything Jayje", she smiled at her friend and said, "you are my sister Garcie and Grace is my niece and I am, we are always here for you, for all of you.

Derek hugged JJ and said, "kiss Henry for us", she smiled and said, "we will and we will be back later", he nodded his head and said, "be careful and we promise that if anything changes we'll call". Hotch and Emily followed suit and Hotch said, "we're going to go home and check on Jack but we will be back later this evening".

Dave walked over and said, "me and your mom are going to head back to your place and check on Brit and the girls", Derek smiled as he hugged his mom and said,  
"tell her we love her momma and that we'll call later okay"?, she put her sons face in her hands and said, "we will baby boy". Penelope stood up and hugged her mother in law and said, "I want to thank you and the girls for coming and for taking care of Brit for us".

Fran said, "of course honey, anytime", Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and they watched as their family walked out of the room, they then turned their attention back to their daughter. Derek pulled a chair up and sat down beside Penelope and put her hand in his, she gently squeezed it and said, "we can't lose her Derek".

He kisses her on the temple and says, "we won't lose her, she's going to be fine", she wiped her eyes as he held her tight, she glanced over at her daughter and said, "please wake up baby, please". She was so caught up in watching the monitors that she almost missed it when Grace ever so gently squeezed her mommas hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Starting Over-Ch 11

Penelope said, "Derek, Derek", he said, "what's wrong, is it the baby"?, she looked at him and smiled and said, "it's Grace, she just, she just squeezed my hand". Derek jumped up and said, "are you sure"?, she looked up at him and said, "yes I'm positive", he ran out the door and toward the nurses station only to come back a few seconds later with the doctor.

They both watched as the doctor quickly checked on Grace and then looked at Penelope and said, "tell me what happened"?, she said, "Derek and I were just sitting here and I was holding her hand and she squeezed my hand". The doctor said, "it might have just been a muscle spasm", Penelope shook her head and said, "no it has to be more than that, it just has to be".

Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand as the doctor said, "alright let's try something", Penelope said, "what do you want to try"?, she said, "I need the two of you to talk to her and that way we can see if she responds". Penelope nodded her head and said, "baby if you can hear momma squeeze my hand" and they all watched as a few seconds later Grace gently squeezed Penelopes hand again".

She looked at Derek and said, "alright Derek you try", he smiled and said, "baby girl it's daddy, can you hear me, if you can squeeze my hand", it took a little longer but she did exactly that she squeezed Dereks hand. Penelope looked up and said, "that's a good sign isn't it"?, she nodded her head and said,  
"that is a very good sign".

Derek looked up and said, "does that mean that the swelling is going down"?, she said, "I need to run some tests on her before I can be positive but that is the way it's looking". Penelope smiled as she kissed Derek on the lips and said, "did you hear that handsome"?, he nodded his head and said, "I heard baby girl I heard".

A few minutes later the doctor walked in with 2 nurses, she said, "I need to do a CT scan to check on the swelling", Penelope said, "about how long will that take"?, she said, "probably around an hour". Derek said, "and then how long until we can get the results"?, she said, "not long, I'll put a rush order on her results".

Derek and Penelope both kissed their daughter on the forehead and whispered, "I love you" before the doctor and nurses pushed the bed carrying their little girl out into the hall. As they stood there watching Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "I love you baby girl", she looked over at him and said, "I love you to handsome".

After Grace disappeared through the double doors Derek and Penelope both pulled out their cells and started making phone calls and it didn't take long before the waiting room was once again filled with the team as they sat with Derek and Penelope as they waited on news. Fran sat down between Derek and Penelope and said, "she's going to be fine".

Penelope smiled and said, "she squeezed our hands Fran, she squeezed our hands", Fran grinned and said, "see, I told you that she was a fighter didn't I"?,  
she nodded her head and said, "yes you did Fram". Derek looked at Reid and said, "what does all of this mean Reid"?, he said, "it appears that the swelling is going down".

Derek said, "does that mean that she will wake up soon"?, he said, "chances are about 70/30 that she is", Derek smiled and said, "but the next 24 to 48 hours are still going to be critical for her aren't they"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes but she is making great progress". He took a deep breath and said,  
"thanks pretty boy", Reid nodded his head and said, "anytime".

The team sat there talking for about an hour before the doctor walked over to them, they all stood up and walked toward her, Derek said, "how is she"?, they Derek then intertwined fingers with his baby girl as they waited to hear what the doctor had to say.


	12. Chapter 12

Starting Over-Ch 12

The room was quiet until the doctor said, "the swelling is going down", Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "thank God", the doctor said, "she still isn't out of danger yet but her chances are much better". Penelope said, "when can we see her"?, the doctor said, "you can see her now if you would like, she's still in room 400".

Dave glanced up and saw a young woman looking at him, she looked so famaliar to him and then he remembered that he had seen her several times before over the past couple of days. Everybody headed toward the elevator and Dave said, "I'll be right up", Fran said, "is something wrong"?, he smiled and kissed her on the cheek and said, "no Bella, nothings wrong".

He watched protectively as his family got onto the elevator, he then turned and saw the young girl practically running toward the exit, he followed her and it didn't take long before he caught up to her. He turned her around and said, "why are you following me"?, she said, "I I", he said, "answer me", she said,  
"you're my father".

Dave was taken back and he said, "I'm going to call the police, do you realize that what you are doing is called stalking"?, she said, "I'm not stalking you sir". He put his hands on his hips and said, "really, because from where I'm standing you are", she said, "my name is Joy Struthers, my mothers name is Hayden Montgomery, she was your second wife".

Dave hadn't heard that name in a while, a long while, he looked at the girl and realized that she did look a lot like her mother and said, "I'm I'm so so sorry". Joy said, "don't be I can understand why you thought the way you did", Dave said, "why after all this time did you come to me"?, she said, "I didn't know who you were until recently and I wanted a chance to know my father".

She said, "the group you were with, they are your BAU family, right"?, he nodded his head yes and said, "yes they are, how did you know that"?, she said, "I am good at what I do, I'm a reporter so I know about you and your team". Joy said, "I know that you are busy but I am going to be in town for a few more days is there anyway that we can get together and talk"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes I would love that".

She handed him a card with her numbers on it and said, "I'm staying at the Brighton Hotel in room 213", he smiled at her and said, "I'll call you later and we can talk". Joy nodded her head and said, "alright and I have proof that I am your daughter, just in case you think I'm lying", all he could do was stand there and stare at the beautiful young woman who claimed to be his daughter.

Joy said, "I'll look forward to your call", he smiled and nodded his head as he watched her walk away, he then turned and headed toward the elevator but he couldn't get what Joy had said out of his mind. He had be so in love with her mother but the timing wasn't right for them to be together and with her wanting to be in one part of the world and him in another their marriage couldn't last.

As the doors to the elevators closed he laid his head back against the wall and remembered the last time he talked to Hayden, she was so vague but still seemed like the loving person he had always known. As he stood there he couldn't fathom why she hadn't told him that he was a father, he missed so many years with his daughter.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the binging of the doors, he then stepped off the elevator and headed toward Graces room, he stepped inside and sighed as he walked over toward Fran. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed the side of her neck and said, "how's Grace"?, Fran said, "her vitals are improving so we are very hopeful that she will wake up soon".

Dave smiled and said, "that's great news", Fran turned around in his arms and said, "what's wrong"?, he said, "we need to talk but not now, right now we need to focus on Grace". Fran nodded her head in agreement, she intertwined fingers with Dave and said, "no matter what I am always here for you", he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I know Bella, I know".

Penelope and Derek sat beside their daughters bed and talked to her hoping that soon she would open her beautiful eyes, Derek leaned in and kissed Penelopes temple and whispered, "I love you". She glanced over at him and said, "I love you to handsome", she slid his hand down to her stomach and said, "we both love you so much and so do Grace and Brit and you need to believe that", he nodded his head in agreement as he rested his head against hers.


	13. Chapter 13

Starting Over-Ch 13

A couple of hours later everyone had gone home leaving Derek and Penelope alone so that they could get some rest, once they were all out in the hall Hotch leaned in and said, "are you alright Dave"?, he said, "can I talk to you for a few minutes"?, he nodded his head and said, "sure", he looked at Emily and said, "I'll meet you at the car".

Emily smiled and kissed him on the cheek as they headed toward the elevator, once the two men were alone Dave filled Hotch in on what had happened earlier downstairs. Hotch said, "are you sure that she is your daughter"?, he said, "I don't know what to think, I mean she looks like her mother that's for sure but do I know for a fact that I am her father no".

Hotch said, "tread slowly and gently Dave, I'm not saying that she isn't your daughter but then again I'm not saying that she is your daughter", Dave took a deep breath and said, "she said that she brought proof of her paternity and that she was going to be in town for a few more days". Hotch said, "maybe it would be a good idea if you met with her and went over all the information".

Dave nodded his head as they walked toward the elevator, Hotch said, "do you think that she is your daughter"?, he said, "I want to believe it but if she is why didn't Hayden tell me about her before, before now"?, Hotch said, "I don't know what to tell you there but she must have thought that her reasoning was good not to tell you about your daughter for all these years".

Dave said, "I loved her mother, God how I loved her, there wasn't another woman that had made me feel that way, well until Fran", Hotch grinned as he listened to his friend talk about Hayden. By the time they were walking toward the car Dave had made his mind up to call Joy the next morning and set up a time to talk.

He got in the car with Fran and she said, "alright David Rossi spill it, I want to know what's wrong with you and I want to know right now", Dave put her hand in his and spent the next few minutes filling in his lady love on what had happened. She gently squeezed his hand and said, "ohhhh Dave honey I'm so sorry".

He sighed and said, "I've decided that I'm going to call and set up a meeting with her tomorrow, she said that she had proof that she is my daughter so I want to see it". She smiled at him and said, "if she is your daughter she is a lucky young lady", he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I love you Fran Morgan", she winked at him and said, "and I love you David Rossi".

They sat there for another couple of minutes talking about the possibilities of Joy being his daughter before she said, "why don't we head back to your place and then after we check on Britt we can have some lunch". Dave nodded his head yes and said, "that sounds like a great idea Bella" as he started the car and pulled out of the parking garage.

Derek took a deep breath and said, "how are you feeling baby"?, she said, "a little nauseated but other than that I'm fine", he said, "how about some ginger ale and some crackers"?, she sighed and nodded her head and said, "that sounds great, thanks". He stood up and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I'll be right back".

Penelope looked over her shoulder and smiled as she watched her husband walking out of the room, she slid her hand down to her stomach and said, "your daddy is an amazing man and he loves you, loves all of us with his whole heart". She then reached over and took Graces hand in hers and said, "princess when you wake up I can't wait to tell you about your new baby brother or sister because I know that you are going to be an awesome big sister to this baby just like you are to Brit".

Penelope sighed and said, "I love you and your sister so much and I will do anything to keep you safe", she gently squeezed her daughters hand and said, "I am so so sorry that you got hurt". She closed her eyes for just a second but they flew open when she felt Grace strongly gripping her hand, she smiled and said, "welcome back sleepy head, welcome back".


	14. Chapter 14

Starting Over-Ch 14

Grace started to panic and Penelope said, "calm down princess you were in an accident on the school bus and you are in the hospital", Grace started slowly calming down. Penelope looked over her shoulder and saw the doctor running into the room, she went over to the bed and said, "Grace my name is Olivia and I am your doctor".

Grace looked from her mom to the doctor and Olivia said, "your mommy and daddy have been here with you, they love you soooooooo much", Penelope reached over and wiped away a stray tear streaming down her daughters face. Olivia looked at Penelope and said, "I need you to step out for a few minutes so I can check her out and maybe just maybe take this breathing tube out".

Penelope looked down at her frightened daughter and said, "do you want momma to stay"?, Grace squeezed her hand tight letting her know that she wanted her to stay. Penelope looked at the doctor and said, "can I stay"?, she smiled and said, "sure no problem", just as the doctor went to close the door Derek ran into the room.

He looked down at his daughter and said, "ohhhhhh baby girl", he walked over and kissed her forehead and said, "daddy loves you princess", Olivia then spent the next few minutes filling him in on what was going on. Derek and Penelope then watched as the doctor started removing the breathing tube from their young daughter.

When the tube was gone she started coughing and Olivia said, "Grace your throat is going to be sore for a few days so try not to talk a lot okay"?, she weakly smiled and nodded her head yes". When the doctor was finished she said, "now if you want anything to eat or drink just let the nurses know okay"?, she took a breath and then scratchly said, "okay".

Derek said, "would you like some ice cream"?, the little girls eyes light up and she said, "chocolate"?, he kissed her cheek and said, "of course chocolate princess". Olivia said, "I'll tell the nurses that you are awake and would like some chocolate ice cream", Grace smiled as she watched the doctor turn and head out of the room.

Penelope sat down beside Grace and said, "I am so glad that you are awake and doing better baby, you scared momma and daddy so much", she looked up at her parents and said, "sorry". Derek said, "you have nothing to be sorry for baby girl, nothing at all", Derek then reached out and gently squeezed her hands and said, "you have a broken arm and some broken ribs so you are going to be sore for a while and you might have to have some therapy for your arm".

Grace looked at Penelope and hoarsely said, "will you and daddy be with me"?, Derek said, "of course we will baby girl, of course we will", she smiled up at her parents and whispered, "thank you". Penelope said, "now that you are awake momma and daddy have something to talk to you about", Grace looked up and waited for her parents to talk.

Penelope said, "I learned that I am going to have a baby", Grace smiled as she put her hand on her moms stomach and said, "baby, really"?, Penelope put her hand on top of her daughters and said, "yes really". Grace laughed as she laid her head back down onto her pillow, Derek said, "are you alright sweetie"?,  
she smiled and nodded her head yes.

Grace looked at her mom and hoarsly asked, "where is nana and sissy"?, Derek pulled out his cell and said, "I'll call them right now and see if they can come and see you". Grace yawned and Penelope said, "baby you are still tired and weak, why don't you close those eyes and take a nap, I promise that daddy and I will be here when you wake up".

Penelope then reached over and put her daughters hand in hers and Grace said, "ya promise"?, she wiped away a tear and said, "I promise baby girl", she then watched as Grace tiredly closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. Derek sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her and said, "everybody is on the way".

Penelope kissed his cheek and said, "she's awake handsome, she's finally awake", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "it's like I told you, she's a fighter just like her momma". Penelope smiled and said, "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost her", Derek said, "babyyyyyyy, she's fine, we didn't lose her".

Penelope then laid her head on his shoulder and allow the tears of joy to flow down her cheeks


	15. Chapter 15

Starting Over-Ch 15

When Grace opened her eyes some time later she couldn't help but smile when she saw her family all around her bed, when Brittney saw her sisters eyes come open she looked at Derek and said, "uppppp daddy upppp". Derek picked the little girl up and said, "there you go sweetie", Brit pointed to the bed and said,  
"downnnnnnnnn downnnnnnn".

Penelope said, "baby sissy is still owwie and", Grace said, "please momma", Derek said, "what do you think baby girl"?, Penelope said, "it should be alright if she lays still". Derek looked at Brit and said, "if daddy lays you down you have to stay still and not hurt sissy okay"?, the little girl clapped her hands and nodded her head yes.

Derek gently laid Brit on the bed beside her sister and smiled as he watched Brit look at her sister and grin, Fran said, "she reminds me so much of you when you were her age baby boy". Penelope said, "I tell him that allllll the time, well that she reminds me a lot of him part", causing everybody to giggle out loud.

Brit put her hand on Graces cast and said, "owwie owwie"?, Grace said, "uh huh that is my owwie", Brit then leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her arm and smiled. Penelope said, "awwwww that will help sissys arm to get better faster", the little girl clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyyy", Fran said, "do the girls know about the baby"?, Derek said, "Grace does but we haven't told Brit yet".

Derek said, "I'm afraid that she isn't going to take it good", Fran said, "you sure didn't take the news good about Desi", he threw up his hands and said,  
"welllllllll can you blame me"?, Penelope playfully slapped his chest and said, "be good". Desiree walked over and said, "I have you know that I am mommas favorite".

Derek laughed and said, "on what planet"?, Desiree said, "ohhhhhhh don't go there mister FBI", Sarah stood there shaking her head and said, "do you see what I had to put up with"?, Penelope laughed and said, "I'm sooooooo sorry Sarah". Sarah sighed and said, "well to tell you the truth we had it pretty good when we were growing up, well that is until papa passed away".

Fran said, "your father was an amazing man Sarah, he was the love of my life", Penelope looked at Derek and said, "just like Dereks mine", he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "and you are the other part of my heart, now and forever". Penelope winked at him and said, "I love you", he smiled and said, "I love you to baby girl".

Derek glanced down at Brit and said, "sweetie what would you think about momma and daddy having another baby"?, she looked up at him and said, "me babyyyy daddy, me babyyyyyy". Penelope said, "you will always be our baby and we will always love you", Grace said, "you and me will both be big sisters to the baby girl or baby boy that is in mommas tummy".

Brit turned her head and said, "weally"?, Grace said, "yes really", Derek said, "Grace sweetie you are getting really hoarse how about some ice cream to help soothe that throat"?, Grace looked at Brit and said, "what about it sissy, ya want some ice cream"?, her eyes got really huge and she said, "chowate". Grace said. "of course chocolate that is the best flavor".

Derek kissed both of his daughters on the top of the head as he made his way out of the room to get them some ice cream, JJ looked at Penelope and said, "how's the morning sickness"?, she said, "not bad right now but it was pretty bad earlier". Emily said, "gingerale and crackers or tea and crackers might help with that".

Penelope smiled at her friends and said, "Derek went earlier and got me a gingerale and some crackers", Fran smiled and said, "the morning sickness should pass soon honey". Penelope said, "with Grace and Brit it was gone after I hit my 12th week sooooo hopefully baby number 3 will be the same as his or her big sisters".

Derek walked into the room and over to his daughters and handed them their ice cream, everybody then watched as the the little girls started eating their ice cream. Sarah laughed from across the room and said, "Brit is sooooooo much like Derek", he said, "heyyyyyyyy now we both just love our ice cream don't we princess"?, Brit laughed and said, "uh huh daddyyyyy" before she took another bite.


	16. Chapter 16

Starting Over-Ch 16

The next couple of weeks flew by and Grace was getting stronger everyday, Penelope couldn't help but smile as she watched Derek help their daughter into her wheelchair so they could all head home. Once she was in her chair he kissed the top of her head and said, "does it feel good to know that you are going home baby girl"?, she looked up at him and said, "I can't wait to sleep in my bed".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "I bet you can't sweetie but you do know that you still aren't fully recovered", she nodded her head yes and Penelope said,  
"you still have to wear the cast for about 3 more weeks and your lungs aren't back to full capacity yet". Grace looked at her and said, "what's capacity momma"?, Penelope kissed the top of her head and said, "that means that your lungs aren't fully healed yet that's all".

Grace smiled as she felt her mommas hand touch hers, Derek said, "I've already talked to your teachers and until you get the all clear from the doctors you are on homebound". Grace said, "but", Penelope said, "and I am going to be home with you and so will your grandma Fran", Grace smiled and said, "you'll be home momma"?, Penelope kissed her daughters forehead and said, "yep, momma will be there with you until you are allllll better".

Olivia walked into the room and said, "well it looks like somebody is ready to get out of here", Grace said, "me, I am", Olivia said, "well just remember that you are suppose to take it easy and let that arm and those ribs and lungs heal okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "okay". Derek said, "I'll go and bring the car around to the front entrance".

He kissed Grace and Penelope both gently before turning around and heading toward the door, Olivia said, "here is a prescription for some pain medication just in case she needs something once she gets home". Penelope said, "thanks again Olivia for everything", Olivia grinned at Penelope and said, "I'm just glad that she's healed enough to get to go home today".

Grace waved at Olivia as the nurse wheeled her toward the elevator, once the doors closed Penelope laid her head back against the wall and closed her eyes,  
she was exhausted and the first chance she got she was going to lay down and get a nap. When they walked out of the hospital the first thing they saw was the smiling face of Derek.

He opened the door and after helping Grace get into the car walked around and got behind the wheel, the ride home didn't take long and soon they were all heading toward the front door. When the door opened Grace smiled when everybody yelled, "SURPRISE", she walked over and gently hugged everybody before being led to the couch by her grandma Fran.

Penelope smiled and said, "alright sweetie just sit here with Jack and Henry and momma will fix you a plate okay"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "okay momma" as she started coloring with the boys. JJ walked over to Penelope and said, "Garcie you look exhausted", she covered her mouth and yawned and said,  
"I am Jayje but I'll nap later, I promise".

The table was filled with food from pizza and chips to sandwiches and fruit trays, everybody was happy to finally be home, it had definitely been a rough couple of weeks. Derek walked over and kissed his wife on the top of the head and said, "how about after you grab some food you head upstairs and get some much deserved sleep"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'll lay down later handsome, right now I want to spend some time with everybody and celebrate our little girl being home".

Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "alrigth sweetness but promise me that you are going to take things slow", she nodded her head yes and said, "I will my love, I promise". She then finished filling Graces plate up with food before heading into the living room, Grace looked up and saw her mom walking toward her and smiled.

Penelope leaned down and kissed the top of her daughters head and said, "how are you feeling baby"?, she said, "tired, sore and hungry", Penelope laughed as she handed the plate to her daughter and said, "momma loves you Grace". Grace looked into Penelopes eyes and said, "I love you to momma", she then took a bite of her pizza and said, "yummyyyyyyy", Penelope grinned as she headed back to the kitchen to fix herself a plate.

A few hours later after everyone had left Derek started looking for his girls, when he couldn't find them downstairs he headed upstairs and smiled when he stepped inside their room. He walked over to the bed and leaned over and kissed each of them on the top of the head and whispered as he covered them up with comforter.

He then walked over to the door and turned around and smiled as he took one final glimpse of all three of his girls sleeping peacefully with Penelopes arms wrapped lovingly around both of their daughters.


	17. Chapter 17

A chapter was not in my saved chapters so the next couple of chapters will be about Dave and Joy but don't worry we will get back to the Morgan clan very soon

Starting Over Ch 15-A

Joy was sitting in her hotel room looking at a photo albumn when there was a knock on her door, she got up and walked over and was surprised when she opened her door and saw her father standing there. Dave said, "I'm sorry about not calling but I was in the area and thought I would stop by, I hope that that is alright".

Joy stepped aside and said, "it's fine, please come in", he walked in and said, "there are so many questions that I want to ask"?, she grinned as she picked up the manilla envelope and handed it to him. He looked at it and said, "what is this"?, she said, "this is my birth certificate, your marriage liscense to my mother, baby pictures of me and blood test results".

Dave said, "this isn't necessary Joy", she said, "are you sure because", he said, "I believe you", she sat down on the couch and was quickly joined by her father. Dave said, "why didn't she ever tell me about you"?, she said, "momma said that she loved you more than anything but when the two of you got married your heart was here in the states and hers was in France".

Dave nodded his head and said, "even though we weren't together we still kept in contact back then but she never even hinted about you, not the first time or I". Joy said, "or you would have tried to track us down"?, he smiled and nodded his head yes, Joy said, "mom often talked to me about you, she said that she wanted me to know about my father".

He sighed and said, "if she wanted you to know about me, why didn't she just tell me about you"?, she shrugged and said, "I don't know Dave, I really don't know". He put his hand on hers and said, "please call me dad, that is if you feel comfortable calling me that right now", she grinned and said, "are you sure because you just met me and".

Dave laughed and said, "of course I'm sure, you're my daughter and I have missed to much time with you already", she said, "alright dad", Dave smiled and said, "tell me a little about yourself Joy". She took a deep breath and said, "well I'm married to a wonderful man named Joseph and you would love him dad because he's italian".

Dave grinned and said, "italian huh, sounds good to me", Joy laughed and said, "and you have a grandson named Kai", Dave said, "a grandson wow, do you have any pictures of your family"?, she said, "of course" as she got up and headed toward her purse, she came back with a huge photo albumn and sat down beside him and watched as he opened the album.

He said, "ohhhhh you looked beautiful in your wedding dress", she smiled and said, "thanks dad, I just wish that you could have given me away", he sighed and said, "me to honey, me to". When he turned to the page with Kai on it he said, "ohhhhhh now this has to be my grandson, I see italian very strongly in him".

Joy laughed and said, "yes this is your grandson Kai and he and his father are the two great joys of my life", he said, "you seem so happy", she looked up at him and said, "I am, I am very happy". He said, "one day soon I am gonna have to meet them", she nodded her head and said, "that would be great, they would both love to meet you".

Dave turned to the next page and said, "I will have to see when I can come and visit you, waittttt where do you live"?, she laughed and said, "sorry about that we live in California, Sacramento California". He said, "it's beautiful there", she nodded her head and said, "it is, it is very beautiful there and we love it".

Dave and Joy spent the next couple of hours laughing and getting to know each other, they were pulled out of their conversation when her cell started buzzing on the table. She looked at the ID and said, "it's Joseph", she said, "hey honey what's" and she said, "how high"?, Dave leaned forward and listened as she said, "I'll be on the next flight and tell him I love him and will see him soon".

Joy stood up and swallowed hard as she readied to speak


	18. Chapter 18

Starting Over-Ch 15-B

Joy said, "I have to go home early Kai's running a fever and asking for me", Dave said, "I'll miss you but I don't blame you for heading home early", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "would you like to go with us"?, he said, "are you sure that your family wouldn't mind"?, she laughed and said, "trust me they will be thrilled to meet you".

He grabbed his cell and said, "let me make a few calls and see what I can do", she nodded her head and said, "alright dad" as she watched him pull his cell off his belt and walk out onto the balcony. He dialed Frans number and when she answered he said, "hi beautiful how is everything"?, Fran smiled and said,  
"everythings going good here".

She took a deep breath and said, "how are things with Joy"?, he said, "they are going great but we have a problem", she said, "problem, what kind of problem sweetie"?, he said, "she has to go home early her son, my grandson is sick". Fran laughed and said, "so you are a grandpa huh"?, he smiled and said, "that I am".

Fran said, "I hate that you don't get to spend more time with her", he said, "that's the reason I called, if everything is going good with Grace I would like to fly home with her". Fran said, "everything is going good here so I don't see any reason why you shouldn't go", he said, "I'll miss you all", Fran giggled and said, "we'll miss you to Dave".

Fran said, "when will you be flying out"?, he said, "just as soon as I can get us a flight out", she said, "I hope that you have fun getting to know your family". He said, "I have to admit it, I am looking so forward to getting to know my grandson and son in law", she said, "just have fun and take lots and lots of pictures and we'll see you when you get back".

He said, "I love you Bella", she smiled and said, "and I love you Dave", he said, "see ya soon and tell Grace and Brit that I love them and will see them soon". She said, "will do honey", he sighed and said, "I'll see you in a few days", Fran laughed and said, "that you will my love, that you will" and as the call ended they were both laughing.

A few minutes later he walked back into Joys apartment and said, "we fly out in 2 hours, that will give me enough time to go home and grab my go bag and then I'll swing back by and pick you up". Joy smiled and said, "I just told Kai that you were coming home with me and he is so excited, he can't wait to finally meet you".

Dave laughed and said, "I'll be back in a little bit", Joy smiled as she walked him to the door and said, "I'll be ready hopefully by the time you get back here". He kissed her cheek and smiled as he walked out into the hall. Joy closed the door and blew out a deep breath and said, "come on girl you got some clothes to pack" as she headed through to the other room to pack her clothes.,

About an hour later Dave was knocking on the door, Joy walked over and smiled as she opened the door, he said, "are you about ready"?, she laughed and said,  
"yep, all packed and ready to head out". He looked down to his watch and said, "we better be heading out traffic is a bear tonight", Joy grabbed her bags and said, "I'm ready when you are".

Dave laughed and shook his head as they headed out the door, when they got off the elevator they were talking about Fran and how much he loved her, Joy smiled and said, "you seem really happy dad". He smiled at her and said, "I am Joy, I am so happy with Fran and I can't wait for you to meet her and the rest of my family".

As they headed toward the airport Joy said, "I can't wait either, they sound like a great bunch of people", he said, "they are it's just that right now Frans son and his wife are having a little bit of trouble". Joy said, "what kind of trouble"?, Dave said, "their oldest daughter Grace was in an accident a few days ago and she was hurt pretty bad".

Joy said, "bless her heart, I hope that she is going to be alright", he said, "she is well on the road to a speedy recovery", Joy sighed happily and said,  
"that's great". About 30 minutes later they were walking onto their plane, once they were in their seats they talked until it was time for the plane to take off.

As the plane lifted off the ground Joy reached over and took hold of her fathers hand and smiled


	19. Chapter 19

Starting Over-Ch 15 C

A few days later Dave called to let Fran and the team know that he was on his way home and that Joy and her family were coming for a visit, Fran smiled and said, "I can't wait to meet them". Dave smiled and said, "and they can't wait to meet you either Bella", Fran laughed and said, "Grace is doing better and should be going home soon".

Dave said, "that's great news", Fran said, "so what did you do on your trip"?, he said, "we all went out as a family after Kai got to feeling better and had some fun". Fran said, "did you go to the park and play with your grandson"?, he said, "I sure did and we even tossed the ball around in the backyard, I had an amazing time".

Fran looked down to see Brit coloring and said, "sounds like everybody had a great time", Dave said, "we did and I can't wait to show Kai around", Fran said,  
"how long before you land"?, he said, "probably a couple of hours". She said, "well then I guess we will see you when you get home", he said, "that you will Bella, that you will".

She laughed and said, "be safe my love", he said, "always" and before the call ended he said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to and I'll see you all soon". After the call ended Kai looked up at Dave and said, "what if they don't like me"?, he said, "you don't have to worry about that buddy, they are all gonna love you".

Kai smiled and said, "really"?, he said, "yes really", Joy said, "how's Grace"?, Dave smiled and said, "she's doing much better and can't wait to meet all of you". Joy smiled and said, "and I can't wait to meet my future step brother", Dave laughed and said, "step brother huh"?, she said, "yes because it is sooooooo obvious that you are head over heels in love with Fran soooooo I can do the math dad".

When everybody walked into Graces room Dave said, "everybody this is my daughter Joy, her husband my son in law Joseph and my grandson Kai", Dave said, "and this is Aaron and Emily Hotchner, JJ and Spencer Reid, and this is Derek and Penelope Morgan and their beautiful daughter Grace and of course right over here is Fran Morgan, she's Dereks mom".

Everybody smiled as they hugged everybody and Derek said, "it's nice to meet you Joy, so what do you think of your old man"?, she looked at Dave and said,  
"I think he's great". Kai wrapped his hand around Daves fingers and said, "me two I love my grandpa", Kai looked at Grace and said, "how old are you"?, she smiled and hoarsely said, "7, how old are you"?, he smiled and said, "6 going on 7".

Penelope looked at Joy and said, "so what do you think of our town so far"?, she said, "the people are nice and the weather is beautiful", Derek said, "I bet your weather is hot right now". Joseph said, "it is around 98 in the shade", Penelope said, "that is to hot for this big girl", JJ smiled as Dave took Fran by the hand and gently squeezed it.

The weekend passed by quickly for the happy family as Dave kept his promise to his grandson and took him on a tour all over town stopping of course at all the parks to play with him. As Rossi stands with his new family at the airport she kisses his cheek and says, "your family is awesome dad and Fran is soooo a keeper".

He grinned and said, "they all really like you to", Joseph said, "don't be a stranger", Dave laughed and said, "ohhhhhh don't worry I won't and the same goes for you three, don't be strangers". Kai hugged Dave around the waist and said, "I love you", Rossi ruffled the little boys hair and said, "I love you to kiddo so so much".

When the final boarding call for their flight was called he hugged them and told them he would see them soon, as they disappeared around the corner he sighed happily as memories of their weekend filled his memories.


	20. Chapter 20

Starting Over-Ch 17

As the next several months flew by everything was getting back to normal and Derek and the team had been away a lot on cases, Penelope was now 7 months along and very uncomfortable. She rubbed her stomach as the baby kicked and said, "easy in there little one, take it easy on momma", she then blew out a deep breath as her phone started ringing.

She hit the buttom and said, "lay it on me stud", Derek laughed and said, "ohhhhh I will when I get home but till then what have you got for me"?, she moaned and said, "has it been that long that you don't know what I have"?, he said, "believe me goddess I know, I know". Penelope laughed and said, "so what can this goddess do for her chocolate adonis"?, he said, "can you check on your amazing babies and see what you can find out about any land that the unsubs family might own here in town".

Penelope let her fingers do the walking and said, "you are in luck sugar shack according to my records he doesn't own any land but his sister Teresa does and it is on Sycamore Street". Derek said, "you are amazing beautiful", she said, "awwwwww sugs you're only saying it because it's true", he laughed and said, "hopefully I'll be seeing you soon baby".

She said, "be safe and I love you", he said, "always baby, now why don't you lay down and rest", she said, "that sounds like a great idea because this oracle is exhausted". He said, "is everything alright"?, she said, "your child is going to be a soccer star or a football player the way he or she is kicking my kidneys today".

Derek said, "put the phone down and let me talk to the baby", she laughed as she put the phone down to her stomach and said, "hey there little one can you do daddy a favor and give momma a break, she's worn out and needs to rest". When Penelope put the phone back to her ear she said, "whatever you told the baby worked because they are being good now".

Derek laughed and said, "anything for you sweetness, anything for you", he blew her a kiss and said, "I love you baby", she said, "I love you to handsome,  
always have and always will". Before the call ended he said, "now lay down and rest and hopefully we will be home in few hours", she said, "sir yes sir my sexy hotstuff".

After the call ended she stood up and waddled over to her sofa and laid down, she reached behind her and pulled the throw down and covered herself up and sighed happily as she got comfortable. She slid her hand down to her stomach and said, "momma loves you", she then closed her eyes and it didn't take long before she found herself drifting off to sleep.

She woke up several hours later and yawned and looked down at her watch and saw that she had been asleep almost 6 hours, she sighed and said, "I wonder if hotstuff and the rest of my team of superheroes have found their unsub"?, she laid there on the couch just resting, this pregnancy was a lot harder on her than either of her others.

She was staying so tired this time, she looked around the room and said, "girl if you don't get up and get started you are going to be laying here on this couch when your hotstuff gets here". She threw her cover back and sighed as she slid her feet off the couch and put them on the floor, she was hit with a pain in her back.

She reached around and rubbed it and said, "I shouldn't have fell asleep on this couch, my back is killing me", she moved to the end of the couch and as she started to raise up she was hit with another pain that went from her back all the way around to her stomach. She rubbed her stomach and said, "easy in there baby, easyyyyyy".

She stood up and took a few steps away from the couch when she felt a gush of warm liquid hit her feet, she said, "ohhhhhhh this isn't good baby, either your momma has peed on herself or you are on the way". She reached out for her cell and that is when she was hit with another pain and this was harder than any of the others and this one brought her down to her knees.


	21. Chapter 21

Starting Over-Ch 18

Derek stepped off the elevator and was surprised not to see his baby girl standing there, Reid said, "maybe she headed home already"?, Derek shook his head and said, "no, she said that she would see me when we got back". He turned and said, "baby girllllll", it didn't take long before he heard, "Derekkkk Derekkk help".

Derek and the rest of the team ran toward her lair, when they got to the door they saw her laying in the floor, Derek and Reid ran over to her and got down on the floor. Reid said, "what happened"?, she said, "I woke up from a nap and stood up and my water broke and I've been having cont" and it was then that she was hit with the hardest pain yet".

JJ pulled out her cell and called 911 only to be told that it would take at least half an hour because of several accidents that were all over town, JJ then looked at Reid and said, "it's gonna be at least half an hour". Penelope looked at Derek and said, "I feel like I need to push", Derek looked at Reid and said, "what if we load her up and take her ourselves"?, Reid said, "I need to check and see how far she's dilated before we try to get her up and start with her to the hospital".

Penelope nodded her head yes and gently squeezed Dereks hand as Reid reluctantly raised her dress up her thighs, he said, "well we can forget taking her out of here ourselves". Hotch said, "why how far along is she"?, he looked up and said, "she's fully dilated and ready for delivery", JJ said, "what do you need us to do"?, he said, "I'm gonna need something sharp to cut the cord with, towels, and something to sterilize with".

JJ, Em, Hotch and Dave headed out of the room to gather the supplies he asked for, Penelope frightenly looked at Reid and said, "it's to early Spencer, I'm still almost 6 weeks early". He put his hand on her knee and said, "the baby isn't wanting to wait, he or she is ready to come now", she bit down on her lip and said, "I'm scared".

Reid said, "you and the baby are going to be fine", she put her hand on top of his and said, "Derek and I have been talking and we want you and Jayje to be the babies godparents". He smiled and said, "it would be an honor Garcia". Derek grinned and said, "I need to call momma and let her know what's going on here".

Penelope nodded her head yes and was then hit with another contraction, Reid said, "alright Garcia on the next contraction I need you to push and don't stop until I tell you to okay"?, she nodded her head yes as she relaxed against Derek. Reid said, "any names picked out yet"?, the nervous parents both nodded their heads yes.

Penelope said, "since we don't know the sex we have a name picked out for a boy and a girl", he grinned and nodded his head and said, "that's great, most parents" and his sentence was cut short by her saying, "I feel another contraction coming". Reid said, "alright Garcia push" and she did just what he told her to do and didn't stop until he told her to rest.

She collapsed against Derek and he kissed the top of her head and said, "you're doing grthey eat baby, doing great", Reid nodded his head and said, "he's right Garcia, you're doing great, it won't be long now before the newest edition will be here". Penelope looked up into Dereks eyes and smiled and said, "I love you hotstuff".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you to", it was only a few seconds later when Penelope was hit with another contraction, she did what Reid told her to do and then she collapsed back against Derek and said, "how much longer, how much longer"?, Reid said, "just a couple more pushes and the baby will be here".

Everybody looked up at the door when they heard the gang running into the room, Dave said, "how's it going in here"?, Derek said, "the baby will be here anytime now". JJ and Emily put the things Reid asked for down on the floor beside him and Penelope was hit with another hard contraction and a few seconds later the room was filled with the sounds of the baby crying.

Penelope said, "is the baby alright, is the baby alright"?, Reid smiled as he cleaned the baby off and said, "just a minute momma, hang on, the baby is just fine". Derek smiled and said, "how are you doing baby girl"?, she said, "tired but good handsome, tired but good". Reid wrapped the baby in one of the huge towels Emily brought and smiled as he said, "Derek, Penelope it's time for you to meet your son".

Derek said, "son, did you say son"?, he laughed and said, "congratulations" as he put the little baby in Penelopes arms


	22. Chapter 22

Starting Over-Ch 19

Reid sighed and said, "are you feeling alright Garcia"?, she looked up from her son and said, "tired but good my little heap of gray matter", he laughed and said, "good, good". JJ said, "awww Garcie he's gorgeous", she sighed happily and said, "thanks Jayje", Emily said, "you have a little heartbreaker on your hands".

Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "he's beautiful just like his momma", she winked at him as Hotch said, "so what's the little mans name"?, Penelope said, "James", she looked up at Derek and whispered something and he nodded his head yes. Penelope said, "everybody we would like for you to meet our son James Spencer Morgan".

Reid proudly smiled and said, "you you named him after me"?, Derek said, "we named our son after two of the strongest men we know and that's James after my dad and Spencer after his proud godfather". JJ walked over and kissed Reid on the cheek and said, "I love you Mr. Reid", he said, "and I love you Mrs. Reid",  
Derek said, "ohhhhh God, I forgot to tell momma".

Dave said, "it's already handled and she should be here anytime", Penelope smiled when she heard Fran and Brit coming up the hall, Fran was trying hard to calm a very excited Brittney down. Derek laughed as he heard, "da baby, tome on nanaaaaaaa da baby comeded, da baby comeded", when they walked inside the room Fran said, "how's the baby"?, Derek said, "he's fine momma".

Fran smiled and said, "he"?, Penelope said, "Fran would you like to hold your grandson James Spencer Morgan"?, she wiped away a tear and said, "awwwww I'd love to". Penelope smiled as she placed the baby into Frans arms and Derek said, "what do you think of your little brother Brit"?, she said, "he's widdle daddy".

Penelope said, "he's a little early but before long he will be as big as you", her eyes got huge and she said, "weally"?, Penelope nodded her head yes as her daughter wrapped her arms around her neck and laid her head down on her shoulder. Derek reluctantly stepped back when the medics came into the room and headed over to the new mommy and baby.

Fran handed the baby over to the medic and smiled as she walked over to her son and said, "congratulations baby", he hugged her tight and said, "isn't he beautiful momma"?, she nodded her head and said, "of course he is, after all he is my granson". Dave laughed as he kissed her cheek and said, "that he is Bella, that he is".

Hotch smiled at Derek and said, "congratulations Morgan he's adorable", Derek said, "thanks man", Emily said, "so how does it feel to be a daddy again"?, he laughed and said, "amazing". Emily tickled Brittney and said, "and you are going to be a greattttttt big sister", the little girl cackled out and nodded her head uhhhhh huhhhhh" as she squirmed in Dereks arms.

A few minutes later the medics walked over and said, "mother and son are both doing great, we've got them loaded and ready to head out", Derek said, "is it alright if I ride with them"?, he smiled and said, "sure, we'll be heading out in a couple of minutes, we're getting the baby settled first", Derek nodded his head as the medic turned around and headed back over to Penelope and James.

Derek kissed Brit on the cheek and said, "you be a good girl for grandma okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "I pomise daddy", he said, "you're daddy's good girl". She smiled as she hugged his neck tight and said, "I lub you", he said, "daddy loves you to princess", Brit laughed as Dave took her across the room and started tickling her.

The family all crowded onto the elevators and made their way downstairs, when the elevator doors opened Penelope was laughing at something Derek had said on the way down. Everybody hugged Derek and kissed Penelope and the baby one final time before they were loaded onto the ambulance and as the ambulance disappeared around the curve everybody continued waving at the newest edition to their ever growing family.

One more chapter left


	23. Chapter 23

Starting Over-Ch 20

Epilogue 3 Years Later

Fran Morgan Rossi smiled as she watched her 10,7 and 3 year old grandchildren as they were laughing as Grace pushed James on the swing set in their huge backyard. Dave wrapped his arms around her and said, "what's on that sexy mind of yours wife"?, she laughed and said, "I was just thinking about what an amazing family we have Dave".

He sighed happily and said, "that we do beautiful, that we do", Reid and JJ walked into the back yard with 9 year old Henry and 2 year old twins Amber and Allie". JJ smiled and said, "go have fun Henry", he grinned as he saw Grace across the yard and ran over toward her, Reid said, "why don't we take the girls over and put them down and let them play in the fenced in part of the yard"?, she kissed his lips and said, "I love the way you think Spence", he laughed as they headed over toward the fence.

Emily was standing there watching her 2 year old son playing with blocks and says, "there's mommas little man", Jason giggled as he stacked the blocks up only to knock them over when he saw Amber and Allie. James looked up and saw the smaller kids playing with the blocks and said, "me pway, me pway", Grace put him down and said, "okay go play".

Kai, Joseph and Joy came through the gate and Dave said, "wellllll I was afraid that you weren't going to be able to make it", Joy said, "are you kidding,  
us miss a barbecue at your house". Dave laughed as he hugged his daughter and said, "how was your flight"?, she blew out a tired breath and said, "good dad,  
really good".

Kai said, "where's Grace"?, Dave pointed and said, "she's right over there with Jack, Henry and Britt", he looked up at his mom and said, "can I"?, she grinned and said, "sure, have fun but be careful". He laughed and said, "I will" as he ran across the yard to play with his new cousins as Joy walked inside to join the women and Joseph and Dave walked over to join the men.

They watched as James ran over toward JJ and Reid, he headed right toward Reid and said, "unca Weed, unca Weedddddddddd", Reid laughed as he picked the little boy up and said, "hi buddy". James pointed down at the other smaller kids and said, "me pway, me pway", he said, "sure you can play buddy, just be careful okay"?, he laughed and said, "tayyyyy" as Reid put him down on the other side of the fence".

Jack walked through the yard and once he saw Henry and Grace he smiled as he headed to the other end of the yard to join his cousins/best friends, once he got over to them they started swinging and laughing. Hotch grinned when he saw all of his children laughing and having a wonderful time, it had been way to long since he had seen everybody this happy.

Derek and Hotch walked over and Derek said, "hey pretty boy how's everything going"?, he said, "good, how about with you"?, he said, "things are great", JJ said, "where's Garcie"?, Derek said, "she's in the kitchen finishing the brownies". JJ rubbed her hands and said, "I think I'll go help", Emily said, "yeah me two, can you boys watch the kids"?, Hotch kissed her lips and said, "sure beautiful".

When the girls walked into the kitchen Penelope smiled and said, "what's up girlies"?, Emily laughed and said, "we just thought we would come in and see if you needed any help with anything". She said, "wellllll if you want you can help get the salads out of the fridge", JJ said, "what can I do"?, she said,  
"ohhh can you check the bread, it's in the oven"?, JJ walked over and said, "it's ready to come out".

Penelope finished cutting the brownies and said, "we don't do this nearly enough ya know"?, JJ said, "I agree, the last one was before the babies were here to party with us" causing Penelope and Emily to laugh. Fran walked in and said, "well ladies it's almost time to eat, Dave is getting ready to take the meat off the grill".

When Derek saw Penelope and the other girls heading out of the house with the rest of the food he said, "alright guys it's time to eat", the kids all got up and ran over to the fence and the twins squealed as Reid picked them up one by one. Derek laughed as he watched them run across the yard squealing, he said,  
"it doesn't get any better than this does it boys"?, Hotch sighed happily and said, "definitely not".

As they all sat down at the table Derek winked at his wife and as he kissed her temple he said, "I love you", she sighed happily and said, "and I love you to handsome". Jack, Henry, Britt and Grace were sitting at the kids table so that they could help with their brothers and sisters, Penelope looked over her shoulder and grinned when she saw Grace and Brit cutting up the food for the twins.

The cookout was still going on strong several hours later as the sun started going down, Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I think today has been a raging success, what about you"?, she turned in his arms and said, "definitley", as Derek stood there wrapped in the loving arms of his wife he knew that he had everything in life a man could possibly ask for.


End file.
